Drew Jolson
Drew Jolson (Born April 14, 1984) is a professional wrestler currently working for the Fantasy Wrestling Alliance under his real name of Drew Jolson. He is currently the General Manager of Fight Night. Early life For most of his life Drew wanted to be a sports manager he graduated from the University of Maine with a degree in Sports Management and a minor in Business Marketing. Drew however was having trouble finding work living in the state of Maine and one day stumbled across The Blue Lobster ProWrestling Training Federation or BLF for short. Drew needed some money and so decided to join BLF. BLF Wrestling Drew began work as a manager for former WWE superstar Orlando Jordan who rarely won matches even in the BLF. Orlando recognized Drew's potential after Drew wrestled in a match against Ryan Solo and got over quickly with the fans. Orlando decided to train Drew and after only two months Drew had become more popular than Orlando and after another 5 weeks was Blue Lobster Heavyweight Champion! Orlando was soon after released by the BLF and Drew was left without his mentor. Drew continued to wrestle and held the championship as a face for 4 months before losing it to Isaiah "The Mountain" Rashad IV. Drew was given a developmental contract shortly after with the FWA. Drew continued to work in the BLF but turned heel in 2006 as DJ Drew a short lived gimmick in which he was a white rapper. Creative thought it resembled too much a John Cena and then Drew became Drew Jolt still a heel. Drew wrestled under the name Drew Jolt an arrogant Frat Boy. This intrigued FWA management and they decided to keep a closer eye on him. Drew went on to win two short Television title reigns and was then called up to perform for the FWA as a heel. Yes Man Drew became part of the Yes Men for wrestler Thomas Princeton. Drew's role would be expanded though he would still job out to other wrestlers. Drew quickly became the stand out Yes Man and comedic relief in many of the storylines. Rumors were recently started that Drew would so be getting a much larger push in the FWA after weeks of impressive promos and matches. During the 10/5/07 live show of Fight Night Drew managed to sneak in an added stipulation to the neXus vs. Thomas Princeton match and made it so if neXus lost he'd be forced to retire! Drew went on to help Thomas Princeton cheat to defeat neXus. Fantasy Wrestling Alliance Drew entered the FWA expecting to instantly start winning matches and get a newcomer's push. Drew was disappointed to find he would spend the majority of time jobbing and winning very few house shows. Drew's first televised match was on Sunday Night Smash airing 8/17/07 in which he lost to Blight via pinfall in under one minute. An upset Drew complained to newly made GM Tony Ray. Tony didn't think Drew had quite the package they were looking for quite yet, but saw potential in Drew and decided to make him part of a newly formed stable called the Yes Men. In 2008 Drew Jolson was brought in after Winter Wasteland to become Assistant General Manager to Tony Ray. This was after Thomas Princeton pulled some strings backstage to get Drew in the higher up position. Drew was also created a lot of heat with the fans and many felt that he could be a nice balance to the face Ray. Also brought in was the beautiful Amanda Lee who was to become the GM of Smash. Drew Jolson was an instant hit and soon became more popular than Tony Ray. Eventually Tony Ray was fired from the FWA and Drew Jolson became the head General Manager of Fight Night. And even played an instrumental part in causing the brand split which led to the creation of CrossFire. Drew Jolson eventually became romantically involved with Amanda Lee and the two began dating. This went on until the arrival of Nemesis whom began expressing feelings towards the flattered and mututally attracted Amanda. Wanting to prove his superiority to Nemesis Drew Jolson enlisted the help of the Yes Men and Executive Excellence. Nemesis would defeat Scott Cahdwick multiple times but was eventually attacked by Alexx and Diamond Jack Severino who ended up breaking Nemesis' ribs. Nemesis fought through and eventually defeated Alexx and coaxed Drew Jolson into a Hell in A Cell Match. Jolson accepted. During this time Nemesis and Amanda were out driving a few weeks before his match with Jolson. It was during a horrific car accident by a drunk driver that Amanda Lee was killed. This pushed Nemesis over the edge and drove him to a brutal victory over Drew Jolson in the Hell in A Cell Match right before Carnal Contendership. This put Drew Jolson out of action for two weeks. However when Drew returned he fired Nemesis from Fight Night as a final act of vengeance. However Nemesis would eventually go to CrossFire. Finishers and Signature Moves *'Cut and Run'-''Running DDT.'' *'Two Weeks Notice'-''Abdominal Stretch Sleeper Hold'' *'Beer Bucket'-''Standing Bulldog. Championships and Accomplishments *'Blue Lobster Heavyweight Champion' 1x *'Blue Lobster Television Champion' 2x *'General Manager of Fight Night' Category:Wrestlers Category:General Managers Category:Jobbers